Broken Dreams, Harsh Realties
by MinaJMalfoy
Summary: A broken girl left with nothing but a broken heart and broken dreams. The heart-ache of a lost friendship and a man who stole her everything and returned it shattered and torn. –One-Shot-


**  
Broken Dreams, Harsh Realties **

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Tom Felton… and Daniel Radcliffe… oh and can't forget Rupert Grint… But I don't… The only thing I own is this computer… SO haha can't sue me!

Summary: A broken girl left with nothing but a broken heart and broken dreams. The heart-ache of a broken friendship and a man who stole her everything and returned it shattered and torn. –One-Shot-

My take on what would of happened when Hermione tell Harry and Ron that she loves Draco. Not a happy ending…

On with the story

It hurt, that was the plainest and simplest way to describe her feelings. She had always been there for them; through thick and thin risking her own life to save theirs. She didn't' expect them to thank her, she didn't want them to. But that hadn't been what hurt her. They left her, after everything they had gone through, they just left her. Did six years of friendship mean nothing? Did she not mean enough for them to actually want to work this out? She let out a sad laugh. If it had been Harry or Ron in her situation, they would have put everything aside and forgiven each other. But she wasn't them, no, and she would never mean as much to them and they meant to her.

She loved them, oh how she loved them. Did they even know what she had done for them? She closed her eyes as tears silently cascaded down past her chin. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, and look at her, she was torn. She had never known pain like this, never. She sighed lightly; her tears wouldn't bring them back. If they had come back, would she of taken them back? After the heart ache, all of the pain they caused? They left her when she needed them the most.

But could she blame them? She did the worst thing she possibly could of. She fell in love. It wasn't really the concept of falling in love that had broken their torn friendship. It was more along the lines of who she fell for. She remembered them screaming and listening to their angry footsteps walking away. This was all because of her stupid habit of helping people, her inability to not read people. She was stubborn and hard-headed at time, and how many times had they told her that, that would be her down fall?

She had passed him many times in the hall, without a second thought, often hearing rude comments as she passed but more or less ignoring him. She should have known that he wouldn't like being ignored. She should have known she was treading on dangerous territory the moment he cornered her, yelled at her, threatened her, and then pushed her towards the wall. But she was stubborn and she wasn't in her right mind. She pushed him back, hard. She saw the anger seep through his eyes as he headed towards her. Common sense finally seeped through as she dashed toward the Gryffindor Common Room. That was one of the many meetings all ending in a heated argument. Until the day where he gave her, her first kiss. So gentle, yet at the same time demanding, so sweet and hot, a searing kiss that was so wrong but felt so right.

You can't help who you fall in love with. Didn't they know that? Why was it okay for them to go out with anyone they wanted, in any house, and not for her? She had tried explaining her situation but they wouldn't have any of it. They had told her that she didn't have to say anything and that nothing she said would justify what happened. Didn't it mean anything to them that she had been straight up and told them? She had told them, they hadn't heard it form someone else. She was the one who told them. Was this what love was? Was this what friendship was? Was it her fault that she fell in love with the devil, himself?

She had hinted countless times of the relationship between them, and Harry and Ron would just laugh it off as if the mere idea was dubious. She hated them so much right now. The fact that after knowing the whole story they walked out on her. They just left her to mourn.

He was no different. She lost everything because of him and in the end she found out that was what he wanted. He wanted to show, prove to her that Pureblood's would always be superior and she would always be a lowly mudblood. The mere word didn't sting as much as it use to, but as he uttered it, after everything, she felt like she her world had fallen apart. She felt like life itself wasn't worth living. He stole her zest for life and in its place left a broken girl. A broken girl left with nothing but a broken heart and broken dreams.

She had ran crying to Harry and Ron, only to have her heart ripped out once more and now she was left alone, cold, empty, lost. She had nobody to comfort her and she finally realized that she alone was what she had left. That there wasn't any reason to cry and from now on, she would be her own best friend.


End file.
